super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
'Mega Man '''is a veteran fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Changes from Ultimate Next to Ganondorf, Mega Man has had the most changes out of any veteran, for his moveset has been completely revamped. Attributes *When Mega Man is star KO'd, he makes a new noise. Ground Attacks *Dash Attack changed to the Pile Driver from Mega Man 11. *Edge Attack changed to Hyper Bomb. *Wake-up Attack changed to Charge Kick. Grab * Mega Man now uses Thunder Claw for his grab, which is a tether. * All of Mega Man's throws have been changed: ** Forward Throw is Super Arm. (in the sense that Mega Man throws a block at the opponent) ** Back Throw is Concrete Shot. ** Up Throw is Tundra Storm. ** Down Throw is Noise Crush. Aerials *Forward Air has a new animation. Mega Man swings flame sword in front of him, just like in Mega Man 8. Smash Attacks *Side Smash is changed to the Knight Crusher from Mega Man 6. *Up Smash has a different aesthetic, it is now pink, just like Spark Shock was in Mega Man 3. *Up Smash has less ending lag. *Down Smash is now Chill Spike from Mega Man 10. Special Moves *Neutral Special changed to the Charge Buster. It has much more range than his former Side Smash and Mega Man can move around while charging, just like in the Mega Man games. *Side Special is now Weapons Archive. Mega Man will use a selected weapon (chosen using his new Down Special). These include: **Rolling Cutter (Mega Man 1) **Crash Bomber (Mega Man 2) **Gemini Laser (Mega Man 3) **Dive Missile (Mega Man 4) **Gyro Attack (Mega Man 5) **Yamato Spear (Mega Man 6) **Junk Shield (Mega Man 7) **Ice Wave (Mega Man 8) **Black Hole Bomb (Mega Man 9) **Triple Blade (Mega Man 10) **Blazing Torch (Mega Man 11) ***However, like Robin's tomes, each weapon has a limited amount of uses. You can tell how many uses you have left on a weapon by using Weapon Select. When you run out of a weapon's energy, you can't use said weapon until you either are KO'd or if you have your health restored when the Weapon Select menu is up. *Down Special is now Weapon Select, in which a menu pops up that allows you to select a weapon for you to use for Weapons Archive. However, you are vulnerable when this menu is open. *Final Smash is no longer Trapping type, instead it is Directional type. Mega Man no longer shoots out a premature Black Hole Bomb. Instead, the Mega Legends will immediatley appear and fire lasers on the stage. This new Final Smash can be compared to R.O.B.'s Super Diffusion Beam from previous games. Additionally, Proto Man and Bass no longer appear. Custom Specials Neutral # ''Charge Buster # Speed Gear # Power Gear Side # Weapons Archive # Buster Archive # Efficient Archive Up # Rush Coil # Rush Jet # Beat Down # Weapon Select # Forward Select # Backward Select Category:Fighters Category:Mega Man universe Category:Veteran Fighters Category:Starter Fighters Category:3rd Party Fighters